Seres Mitológicos en South Park
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Por parte de herencia de su abuelo, Butters tendrá la misión de terminar lo que su abuelo no pudo acabar. Un libro bastante especial y misterioso para Butters. -Lo terminare aunque tenga que viajar por todo el mundo. - -Butters...¿con quien hablas?... -Lo miro Kenny extrañado.
1. Introducción

Mi nombre es Butters, hace unos dias murió mi abuelo y me dejo una extraña herencia. Un libro de extrañas criaturas mitológicas como hadas, duendes, elfos entre otros. El libro contiene mucha información y tambien hay datos incompletos, seguramente mi abuelo no tuvo tiempo de terminar el libro y quiere que yo lo complete, buscare a esos seres y completare el libro. También tiene información útil que me servirá para encontrar a los seres que mi abuelo vio. También escribió como fue el contacto con los seres. Estoy deseando empezar a investigar.


	2. Hadas

-Ya tengo la mochila lista. - salí de mi casa con una mochila, dentro de ella tenia unos pocos bocadillos algo de agua y el cuaderno de mi abuelo. Por suerte mis padres no estaban en casa.

-¿Donde vas, Butters?. - me pregunto Kenny.

-Al bosque a buscar hadas. -

-...Butters, ¿no estarás tomando algo raro?. -

-¿Que?, no. -

-¿Entonces por que quieres buscar algo que no existe?. -

-Que si existen, y no me distraigas con tus estupideces. -

-Butters, espera, es peligroso ir al bosque solo. -

-Me da igual, no me sigas. -

-¿Ya te has enfadado?. -

-Déjame en paz, inútil. - entre en el bosque sin hacer caso de lo que me decía Kenny, era un tonto ignorante. Me adentre en el bosque y todo estaba muy silencioso.

Mire lo que decía el libro sobre las hadas, " el cambio de apariencia les supone un notable esfuerzo, un importante consumo de energía, por lo que si adoptan el tamaño de un ser grande no lo pueden mantener mucho tiempo. Éste es el motivo de que la mayoría de las hadas, si tienen que cambiar de forma, prefieran un cuerpo pequeño. Aunque no todas tienen esta cualidad, algunas son tan pequeñas que no pueden cambiar de tamaño. A las hadas les gusta divertirse, no podemos negar que no hay mayor diversión que los juegos, sobre todo si con quienes juegan es con los humanos. Les encantar gastar bromas y jugar al escondite.

Para poder comunicarte con ellas no tiene que haber maldad en tu corazón, tus deseos tienen que ser limpios.

Mi abuelo si que sabia cosas de las hadas, en el libro había mucha información interesante.

De repente, sentí como algo me había dado un pequeño tirón en el pelo.

-¡Ay!. - mire hacia tras, pero no había nadie, todo estaba tan en silencio que casi podía escuchar a mi corazón. Seguro que había sido una rama. -Estúpida rama. - dije molesto. Continué caminando, hasta que vi bastantes arboles con algunos agujeros del tamaño de un pájaro pequeño, me tropezó y caí al suelo por no mirar por donde pisaba.

-Que daño me he hecho. - me queje, pero por suerte solo me hice un rasguño. Me levante como pude. - Sera mejor que vuelva a casa. -

Reconozco que me había perdido, ya era de noche y no sabia como volver a casa, ¿tendría que dormir en el bosque?. Por suerte vi muchas luces a lo lejos, y parecían moverse, seguro que alguien pensó en buscarme, fui caminando hacia las luces para no caerme, pero vi algo que no esperaba. Había seres que emitían luces sobre ellos mismos y no parecían ser luciérnagas. Los seres brillantes salieron volando al segundo de verme. Me quede en blanco, sin saber como reaccionar.

-Butters... -

-...¿Kenny?. -

-He venido a buscarte al ver que no volvías a casa. -

-Oh, lo siento. -

-¿Y has descubierto algo?. -

-¿Eh?, Ah, no, nada. -

-Bueno, volvamos. -

No le contare a nadie sobre que vi hadas, merecen que les guarde ese secreto.


	3. Hombre lobo

Llevo varios dias observando a Kenny, me hace sospechar de que es un vampiro.

-Butters...¿crees que soy algún tipo de tus monstruos, verdad?. - me pregunto.

-Puede...que sepas que te tengo vigilado, vampiro malvado. -

-¿Que?. -

-Lo que has oído, vampiro. -

-¿Crees que soy un vampiro?. -

-...¿Lo eres?. -

-Por supuesto que no, que tontería. -

En realidad, no sabia con seguridad si era algún tipo de ser extraño, pero últimamente me hacia pensar eso, no se el por que. Por la noche, fui a casa de Kenny, me escondí detrás de unos arbustos, quería saber salia por la noche a alguna parte como los seres misteriosos. No me equivoque, salio una hora después de que yo llegase, lo seguí con precaución hasta, ¿el bosque?. Que raro.

Kenny estaba caminando mucho, seguramente llegamos hasta el centro del bosque. Había una roca grande, Kenny se subió en ella, desde donde yo estaba mirando, la luna a espaldas de Kenny era enorme. Kenny miro la luna por 5 segundos. De repente, Kenny empezó a gritar como si algo le doliese, se tapo la cara con las manos y...¿la ropa se le estaba rompiendo?. Le empezó a crecer pelo por todo el cuerpo, lo siguiente que vi, era un lobo a de pie a dos patas aullando a la luna. No pensé en lo siguiente que hice, solo corrí lo mas rápido que pude, sentí como Kenny en forma de lobo me perseguía, no quería mirar atrás, tenia mucho miedo. Hasta que tropecé, note como me olisqueaba por todas partes y después se fue, no me moví del suelo pasados los 10 minutos. Después me levante del suelo y fui corriendo a mi casa. Escribí lo que había visto en el libro de monstruos.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, no sabia bien si buscar a Kenny para interrogarle o evitarlo.

-Butters. - me llamo Kenny. - Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Oh, vale. -

-Lo que viste anoche... -

-No pasa nada, no se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo. -

-...De acuerdo, pero recuerda, no viste nada. -

-¿Ver el que?. -

-Así me gusta. - me dijo Kenny antes de irse.

Vaya, con que Kenny era un hombre lobo, jamas lo hubiese imaginado, pensé que era un vampiro...no siempre lo pensé, pero lo pensé.


	4. Ent

Acabo de llegar a casa, no puedo creer lo que he visto, aunque se que me aun me quedan muchas cosas interesantes por ver. Cuando iba al bosque, pensé que estaba dando vueltas en círculos por que siempre me encontraba con los mismos arboles.

Pero no, era un Ent, para los que no sepan que es, Un Ent es un guardián de los bosques, híbrido entre hombre y árbol. Sus brazos están formados por ramas y sus pies encajan como un tronco de árbol. Tienen también largas hojas que cambian de color durante el invierno, aunque rara vez se caen. Miden entr metros. Su piel es una gruesa corteza marrón que lo hace casi indistinguible de los árboles.  
Un ent es un ser inteligente que habla varios lenguajes a parte del suyo propio, además tiene otras habilidades como la de "animar" a los árboles cercanos y mantenerlos bajo su control. Los ent viven en comunidades pequeñas entre bosques, y no suelen revelarse mientras se hallan en un bosque, aunque se enfurecen si se enciende fuego cerca de ellos o, simplemente, alguien pasa con un hacha. Temen al fuego debido a su piel de corteza. A pesar de este hecho, un ent tiene un carácter amigable y tranquilo, y realiza su misión de guardabosques de manera apacible. Sus principales aliados para llevar a cabo esta tarea son los elfos del bosque.

Eso era todo lo que dice el cuaderno de mi abuelo, al parecer un ent me estaba gastando una broma, por suerte fui por otro camino y despiste al ent, que susto, pensé que me había perdido.

Mi abuelo tuvo mucha suerte al conocer a todas esas criaturas.


	5. Viajando Por El Mundo

Un hombre de 32 años, junto a su compañera desde hace 5 años viajaban por todo el mundo para demostrar que los seres mitológicos existen. Su compañera llevaba enamorada de el desde la primera vez que se conocieron, Gina era muy fiel a su compañero.

Butters se había ido de casa a los 18 años cuando se dio cuenta de que no encontraría mas seres mitológicos si se quedaba en su pueblo siempre. Costo mucho convencer a sus padres de que lo dejaran irse, prometiendo que llamaría una vez a la semana a casa.

Leo, que ahora prefería que lo llamasen así, había pasado muchos años informándose de las criaturas que había visto y le quedaban por ver. Conoció a Gina cuando ella estaba apunto de entrar en la universidad, los padres de ella desaprobaron cuando les dijo que se iba con Leo para viajar por el mundo en vez de ir a la universidad.

Ahora iban de camino a Escocia, para capturar al monstruo del lago Ness. Solo obtendría una fotos claras de el, unos cuantos vídeos y medir su altura exacta, después de eso lo dejaría libre.


	6. Escocia

Hace horas que habían llegado a Escocia, unos dos ayudantes lo esperaban por cortesía del alcalde del lugar.

Leo abrió el libro de su abuelo y empezó a leer.

Hace no menos de 1500 años que existe una leyenda en los Highlands de Escocia. Habla esta leyenda de un temible dragón que vive en un lago negro. Habla esta leyenda del monstruo del Lago Ness. Cuentan que devoraba reses enteras, y que también devoraba a los incautos que se acercaban demasiado. Salvo a uno que hizo la señal de la cruz.

Pero Nessie, nombre con el que se denomina popularmente al monstruo, ha provocado demasiada polémica como para que las hipótesis sobre su fisionomía queden reducidas a una sola. Se ha sugerido que el monstruo es una especie de foca, aunque las dimensiones no concuerdan. También se ha especulado con la posibilidad de que fuera una anguila gigante, una enorme nutria, una orca, un calderón, un pez gigante, un invertebrado de hace 280 millones de años conocido como "monstruo tully" o incluso un anfibio ictiófago del periodo carbonífero. Pero la opción más atractiva para el público parece ser la del plesiosaurio.

A los numerosos avistamientos se unen la muchas de fotografías en las que se "observa" a Nessie o parte de él. Muchas de ellas son fraudes, pero hay algunas bastante famosas, y el resto no son determinantes para identificar nada.

Los testimonios son tan abundantes que Nessie ha sido tomado en serio por muchos científicos, que han organizado expediciones para documentar su posible existencia.

La mayoría de las descripciones modernas sobre el aspecto del monstruo, indican que existiría una criatura que se asemejaría a los extintos plesiosaurios, una criatura acuática prehistórica. Así, la descripción moderna que se le da normalmente sería similar a la que presentan los fósiles de plesiosaurios pertenecientes a la era mesozoica; que indican que este animal prehistórico debió ser un animal físicamente enorme, con un cuello alargado, una cabeza pequeña y dos pares de aletas de propulsión bajo el agua. La debatida hipótesis de la conexión de plesiosaurio con el monstruo del Lago Ness, hizo que se convirtiera en un asunto popular en el inicio del campo de la criptozoología.

Sin embargo, los científicos, e incluso actualmente también la gran mayoría de los criptozoólogos; sugieren que la hipótesis de que el monstruo del Lago Ness sea un remanente de la especie plesiosaurio, es algo que se presenta altamente inverosímil. Entre las razones dadas destacan.

*Se necesitaría tener una colonia de crianza de tales criaturas para que pudiesen experimentar una supervivencia a largo plazo, y junto con el hecho de que los plesiosauros necesitaban emerger a la superficie para respirar, esto daría lugar a avistamientos más frecuentes de los que se han divulgado en la actualidad.

*Muchos biólogos también señalan que el lago Ness no es lo bastante grande o productivo para tener una biomasa que pueda mantener incluso a una familia pequeña de estas criaturas.  
*Por otra parte, el lago fue originado como el resultado de una glaciación geológica reciente y estuvo en estado sólido y congelado durante la era del hielo.

-¿No sera demasiado peligroso?, ¿y si es carnívoro?. - pregunto Gina a Leo.

-Puede que si, pero pienso que debe haber mas de uno. -

-¿Mas de uno?. -

-Si, solo se menciona uno por que solo a sido visto uno. Puede que haya una familia entera. -

-Señor, hay algo que se acerca al barco. - dijo uno de los ayudantes. Leo miro el radar del barco, algo se acercaba.

- Gina, pide refuerzos, y que traigan un barco mas grande y los helicópteros con la red

-Si, señor. - Gina llamo a los que estaban en puerto esperando por si algo pasaba. Algo hizo que el barco se tambalease.

Mientras tanto Leo echaba trozos de comida para mantener al animal distraído y que no se fuese. El barco volvió a tambalearse, por suerte los helicópteros llegaron pronto, Leo les indico donde tenían que colocarse.

Minutos después, Leo sacaba fotografías del animal recién capturado, algunos curiosos merodeaban por el lago para poder verlo. Algunos echaban cubos de agua al animal para que no muriese.

-Creo que ya tengo suficiente material. - dijo Leo. Ordeno que lo volviesen a echar al lago. Pusieron en marcha los helicópteros y dejaron al animal en el mar.

-¿Cual es nuestra siguiente parada?. - pregunto Gina.

-¿Y si vamos a china a buscar dragones chinos?. -


End file.
